Forgotten Secrets
by Lover333
Summary: Yami's off to the spirit world, everyone thinks he's at peace until he suddenly apears in Kaiba's mansion in the middle of the night. What happened and what will Kaiba do? KaibaxYami
1. Chapter 1

**Autors note: This is a Yaoi story, if you weren't searching for this, please leave. Just pretend it doesn't exist. **

**For the ones who were; enjoy, this is my first attempt on writing yaoi and I hope I can keep the characters in their original characters as much as possible.**

**Yami is a little OOC in the first chapters, but when the story goes on you'll understand his change of personality.**

**By the way; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its contends.**

**Grammar help is much appreciated, I'm from Holland so if notice anything off just report and I'll fix it.**

He forced himself to relax in the soft seat, many buildings passed as he stared out of the window. Being driven home felt weird, but today he didn't mind. The CEO wondered if he was overworked, suddenly have lost the urge to drive home by himself. He always preferred driving himself. The limo suddenly stopped and Kaiba had the urge to fire the driver there and then. Seeing they had arrived back at the mansion, Kaiba stepped out and headed for the front door, leaving the cowering driver behind who barely suppressed a sigh of relief. Kaiba merely smirked, knowing he would fire him later that day anyway.

'Seto!' A cheery squeal could be heard when he opened the door. Suddenly being hugged by his younger brother, Mokuba. Kaiba's lips curled slightly upward and he patted his brother on the back. 'You're late today.' His tone dropped a bit, before perking up again. 'Just glad you're home.' He finished and stepped backwards. Kaiba was a bit surprised with the sudden change of attitude of Mokuba. Not that it was anything new, he just had those days sometimes. Kaiba grinned slightly at the fact of Mokuba going through puberty, could get interesting.

'Glad to see you too Mokuba.' He casually responded, cracking a small smile before heading for the living room. Glancing to the clock he saw it was well past dinner-time. 'Have you eaten yet?' Mokuba nodded.

'Didn't know if you would be home before I would go to sleep.' He spoke, softly though.

'Not very hungry anyway.' Mokuba gave him a concerned glare. 'I'll eat, don't worry.' He ended the conversation and paced into the kitchen. Quickly fixing a few sandwiches, he walked to the study. He sat behind the desk and opened his laptop, typing away on full speed. Here and there taking a bite of his sandwich he noticed not having much work left to do. Which was odd, there was always something going on. If he wasn't just working on a program it would have been an employee messing up something, but today there was _nothing_.

A soft knock on the door followed after 15 minutes of typing. 'Yes?' Kaiba automatically responded, expecting Roland with a phone call or something. Instead the door cracked open just enough to reveal a short figure.

'Seto? I-It's Friday evening remember?' He almost hesitantly reminded.

'Mokuba?' He raised his brow. Then it got to him, he had promised his little brother to watch an movie with him every Friday evening, starting with this week. Now he understood why he didn't have that much work. At the beginning of the week he had been working a little longer than normal so he could be home in time for Mokuba. 'I'm coming, almost finished.' He mumbled. 'Why don't you pick a movie?' He quickly typed some more and shut his laptop.

Moments later they were both gathered on the sofa, snacks and all. Kaiba wasn't surprised by the blasting music at the title menu. What _did_ surprise him was the movie Mokuba had chosen. It was way more matured than he had expected. The storyline was actually a little unpredictable for once. Mokuba would ask him from time to time to explain things. Slowly biting his snacks, when the movie would allow some peace from all the action scenes. He was quiet, normally while watching movies he was always talking, a lot.

After a while the ending credits came rolling in. Mokuba gaped at the screen for some time, seemingly deep impressed.

'That. was. AWESOME!' He squealed happily. Kaiba allowed himself to grin for the second time this day. 'We should really watch these kind of movies more often. They're cool!'

Kaiba glanced to the clock, noting it was almost midnight already. 'Of course we will.' He got up. 'Time to go to sleep.' Mokuba pouted, but followed him after seeing the time.

Just as they were heading upstairs, both were blinded by sharp white light. Following was a loud thud and someone rolling off the stairs. Kaiba quickly looked to the right, just to see if Mokuba was still standing. He was, shielding his eyes against the now fading light.

Kaiba carefully walked back down the stairs. Having his arms raised in case it would attack. Finally down he saw a figure lying in the hall. He walked closer and kneeled next to it.

'Yugi?' No it wasn't Yugi, it was that _other_ Yugi he and the cheerleaders kept trying to convince him off. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Almost scrambling backwards after seeing Kaiba.

'Kaiba?!' He sounded surprised if not relieved. His voice was tired though, the normal fierce of it gone. His eyes radiated bright though, pure happiness shining from them.

'What are you doing here Yugi?!' He was slightly angry about the fact he could have been sound asleep right now.

'Not Yugi, call me Yami.' He harshly responded. He tried to sit up, but ended collapsing again. 'I-It's a long story.' His voice wavered a bit, before he slipped back in unconscious. Kaiba was silent for a moment.

'Mokuba… Could you get a blanket?' There was no answer, though he heard him run up the stairs. Kaiba turned Yami on his back, quickly checking on injuries before lifting him and walking back to the living room. He heard Mokuba rush back down the stairs and placed Yami on the sofa.

'There you go.' Mokuba said soft, reaching him the blanket.

'Thanks Mokuba.' A soft smile lingered around his lips for a few seconds and Mokuba's eyes lit up at the positive change of his brother's mood. He placed the blanket on Yami, who grunted softly before relaxing again. A while he just watched him, sleeping ever so peacefully now.

'Seto? I don't think he'll wake up soon…' Kaiba nodded. He turned back to Mokuba and seeing his tired eyes.

'Just a second.' He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down;

_Yami,_

_You'll probably be the first one up. Just know you're welcome to stay for now if you wish. Yugi-tachi is off somewhere in Europe. If you didn't know already._

_-Seto_

'This should be enough.' He mumbled.

Moments later he found himself finally climbing into his bed. Laying on his back for a while, he felt himself relax. Now content he stirred to his side. Several questions had popped up in his head, but knowing pondering about them now wouldn't help him at all he shoved them aside. Just focusing on getting some sleep. As his eyelids dropped, he had ever been so happy that it was Saturday tomorrow.

**Next chapter up: Saturday 6 October. (By the way I live in Holland GMT +01:00)**

**Sneak peak! (I'm feeling generous XD): **_**'Just answer the damn question!' Kaiba yelled. Yami visibly shrunk back into his chair. Slight sparkle of fear in his eyes.**_

_**Stay tuned! Follows, faves and reviews are much apriciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank CutePiglet for helping me with the grammar of this chapter, it is very much appreciated. **

Slowly cracking his eyes open at the annoying ray sunlight shining upon his face, Yami looked around, suddenly getting aware of still being in Kaiba's mansion. Moving one of his stiff limps, he noticed a familiar pain throughout his entire body. He looked to his right and he saw a note on the table. It was the only object on it, Kaiba must've liked keeping things neat. He reached for it, ignoring the sting in his arm he received while doing so.

Yami raised a brow as he read it. 'Free to stay for now?' he thought. It wasn't something Kaiba would offer every day, but then again, he had no choice, with Yugi-tachi gone, there was no other place for him to stay.

He put the note back down on the table and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy at all…

Groaning, Kaiba opened his eyes. For a while, he just stared blankly at the dark-blue ceiling, trying to clear the fog in his head and putting things of last night straight. He couldn't do it, though. There was no explainable reason for it. He sat up and decided to go downstairs so he could simply ask Yami what happened and why he wasn't with Yugi in the first place. After all, they should be sharing a body again, even if Yami had been gone for a while.

It wasn't until halfway down the stairs before Kaiba could hear loud voices coming from the living room. 'Maybe it's Mokuba?' He wondered. After he listened for a while, he realized it wasn't Mokuba. The voice was too old to belong to Mokuba. Confirming it was just Roland freaking out because of Yami sleeping on the sofa, he walked into the living room. Kaiba was quite entertained by what he saw.

Roland had wrapped his hand in the back of Yami's jacket and was now holding him up. Yami was snarling at the fact he was just an inch or two hovering above the ground.

'Mr. Kaiba, an intruder slept on the sofa last night. I identify him as Yugi Motou.' Roland said firmly.

'My name is not Yugi!' Yami yelled in response, not liking how the man was able to hold him up with only one hand.

'You can let him go, Roland. I knew he was here.' Then,Yami was put down again and he quickly stepped back to Kaiba. Roland suddenly walked out of the living room ,leaving a quite angry Yami behind.

'What the hell?!' was Yami's only response. He seemed somewhat stricken by the appearance of Roland.

'Guess I should have informed the staff.' Kaiba shrugged. 'Let's get breakfast.' When Yami didn't react, he just scowled and got the kitchen himself.

When he was almost finished, he heard Yami enter the kitchen as well. Then he just awkwardly stood there. When Yami cleared his throat, Kaiba merely answered it with a curt 'yes' and Yami dared to walk farther into the kitchen until he was standing next to him.

'Kaiba…err…where-'Yami began.

'Bread in the second left cupboard, same goes for the spreads, knifes are in the third drawer on the right and plates in the cabinet left to the bread and the spreads.' Kaiba said, before disappearing into the dining room. Yami sighed, quickly gathered some food so he could prepare it and almost rushed into the dining room as well.

He sat down a little too hastily, he almost spilled his breakfast on the floor. He quickly regained balance and sat down properly so he could start eating. Kaiba noticed he was eating rather fast, he raised a brow. He stopped eating so he could speak.

'So…Why are you here?' He put down his sandwich and waited for Yami to look up. 'I thought you had put your soul to rest?' Yami shook his head.

'I have no idea what has happened in the past… err,how long has it been?' He asked, a bit embarrassed.

'Two years.' Kaiba sighed. 'Where have you been, then? Obviously not around Domino city.' He took another bite of his sandwich.

'Ah, well, different places…' His voice was slightly shaky and he ate some more.

'_Like_?' He raised his voice a little, irritated by Yami, who was barely answering his questions. He was hiding something, but also trying not to lie. He wasn't so good at it, everybody always knew Yami was an honest person, who never hides things. Apparently things had changed.

'Look, Kaiba I really don't wan-' Kaiba stood up and slammed his hands on the table while doing so. He snarled,

'Just answer the damn question!' Yami visibly shrunk back into his chair. A slight sparkle of fear flickered in his eyes. Kaiba sat back down.

'I apologize, I didn't mean to yell…' Yami didn't move. He just stared with wide eyes, seemingly holding his breath. Kaiba grunted and placed his elbows on the table, letting his forehead rest on the palms of his hands. After several seconds, a chair was roughly shoved aside and a few stumbling steps followed before Yami ran out of the dining room to somewhere upstairs. Kaiba sighed again.

'Bro?' Mokuba was the one who found him half an hour later, still in the same position. He lifted his head, rubbed it and looked at Mokuba. 'What happened? I heard yelling.' Kaiba looked down.

'I apologized to him, I didn't mean to yell.' He looked back up. 'Wherever he's been, it has changed him. A _lot_.' Kaiba was about to get up and search for Yami, but Mokuba stepped in front of him.

'I'll talk with him.' Mokuba offered. After a few seconds, he nodded.

A few minutes later, Mokuba was wandering around on the first floor, he had searched the guest rooms and bathrooms, but had no luck.

Just when he wanted to return downstairs after searching the top floor, he spotted a figure at the end of the hall. When he came closer, he saw him sitting in the windowsill. He was blankly staring outside the window and didn't respond as Mokuba was almost standing next to him.

'Yami?' He spoke softly. Yami's head jerked up, not expecting Mokuba searching for him. 'Are you alright? I heard yelling and found Seto at the dining table.' Yami nodded.

'I'm fine…' When he didn't continue, Mokuba found himself in an awkward situation. Yami wasn't really talking, or at least, not as much as he did when he was still sharing a body with Yugi. Seto probably snapped at the lack of explanation he got from Yami.

'S-so do you want to go downstairs? I think we both want to know what has happened in the past two years.' Yami tensed up, making it obvious he didn't want to tell anyone about it.

'I-I…'Yami sighed. 'Will be down in a second, Mokuba.' He said reluctantly. Mokuba heard the doubt in his voice, but turned away to leave, anyway.

'Alright…'He said before heading off to the stairs again.

Meanwhile, Kaiba hadn't moved from his place at the kitchen table ever since Mokuba had left to talk to Yami. When he heard footsteps walking into the kitchen, for a moment he wondered if they were Yami's.

'Seto?' Kaiba lifted his head. It was Mokuba, he wore a guilty smile. 'He will be coming downstairs.' He sat down opposite of Kaiba. 'What do you think happened?' He said after a while. Kaiba just shrugged.

'We'll find out soon enough.' They were silent again, it was an awkward almost painful silence. The clock ticked the minutes away slowly and they began wondering if Yami would ever have the courage to get downstairs.

Finally, after 10 long minutes, silent footsteps made their way downstairs. Once down, the door cracked open, revealing Yami's short figure. He nervously stood there before speaking,

'Um, hi?' He greeted hesitantly. Kaiba nodded and Yami walked over to the chair next to Kaiba. When both of the Kaiba brothers kept silent, Yami cleared his throat. 'I don't know what happened, or why it even happened… but I can still tell you what I have experienced.' He looked up, seeing both confusion and curiosity on their faces.

**Next Chapter: Saturday 13 October (yay, beginning of the fallbreak with me!)**

**Sneak peak: _'I think I can decide for myself if I want to call them or not.' His_  
_voice had dropped darkly, sounding fierce and determine at the same time._**

**_Stay tuned ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I'm a week late, I was sick the last few days before the update date. Again thanks for CutePiglet for helping me with the grammar. ^^**

_The light felt warm and welcoming, but somehow also foreign and slightly deceiving. He walked into it, the voices of Yugi-tachi faded away and he found himself surrounded by light. Slowly he felt the memories slipping in, familiar faces passing by, wishing him luck. His clothes changed into the ones had had been wearing as a pharaoh. Then everyone he had known from his past were standing in front of him, but before he could reach them, his consciousness started slipping away._

'That's it?' Kaiba snapped when Yami paused. Mokuba quickly pinched his brother to shut him up and smiled encouragingly at Yami. He shook his head and continued, anyway.

_Suddenly, everything began to shake. And the previously white light turned red, oh so bloody red. His head became clammy as more memories infected his mind, but they weren't his own. They were violent and filled with hurt and anger. Someone was beating him, and he could feel every hit as if it was real. As quickly as they came, they disappeared. He found himself in total darkness, until a door opened and sucked him in._

_The next thing Yami was aware of was sand, wet sand, somewhere close to mud. Then voices, voices in a foreign language. Unable to move or open his eyes, he listened. Little time had passed before he realized the language was just a strong dialect of English._

'_So what should we do with him?' one with a deep voice asked, he had much less of an accent than the others. The sound of footsteps came closer and he could feel the presence of someone hovering over him._

'_I suggest we leave him, it's just a human, who was accidentally brought to this dimension,' a slightly younger, but gruff voice said. 'He'll probably return to his own dimension before he wakes up.'_

'_I think he looks rather cool, look at his hair!' it was the person that was kneeling next to him. Oddly enough, he had a Brooklyn accent through his other accent. It reminded Yami slightly of Jounouchi, he used to speak with the same optimism. 'I suggest we take him with us. You never know, right?'_

'_Do whatever you want, but I'm not going to carry him, nor will I let him stay in my house.' it was the gruff voice again. He sounded like he was walking off, not bothering to help the other. Suddenly he felt a pair of big hands lifting him up. Though, they only lifted him up a little, probably because he was short. _

'After that they took care of me and after a few days, this repeated itself only someplace else.' he sighted. 'That's all I can remember of it at least. And it keeps repeating itself over and over again.' he finally looked down at the table.

'So you'll leave again?' Mokuba asked sadly. Yami nodded.

'It's not my decision,' he finally answered. 'I'd really like to stay so I can see what everyone's been up to.'

'You can call them, Yami, I thought Yugi brought his laptop with him,' Mokuba suggested. It took Yami a minute to respond, knowing Yugi would cancel their trip and take the first plane back home, purely out of enthusiasm. He did not want to cancel their trip and if they decided to go back, he could be gone already, considering it happened to be a dimension he would only stay in for a few hours. In other words; Yami didn't want them to worry, he only wanted them to spend some time with him and then just move on again. It had already been hard to say goodbye the first time.

'I can't do that to them, I won't be here for that long. So it will only hurt them to say goodbye again.' his voice grew softer after each word. Somewhere he knew they'd find out about it in the end, but he couldn't stand acknowledging it.

'That's not fair!' Mokuba shouted, now he was the one shooting up. 'They have the right to know what's going on with you!' this time Yami didn't respond as he looked at Kaiba, but a dangerous fire burned in his eyes.

'I think I can decide for myself if I want to call them or not.' his voice had dropped darkly, sounding fierce and determined at the same time. Suddenly it reminded them of the pharaoh he once was. Mokuba sat down again, swallowing as he shot a concerned look to his older brother. When he turned his attention back to Yami, his eyes had returned to normal again.

'Do whatever you want, I've got to check my voicemail and probably clean up some mess the staff has made at Kaiba corp. _Again_.' he grunted and left the room.

The rest of the morning Yami and Mokuba watched cartoons, well, Mokuba was watching them. Yami became a little bored of it after a while.

'Does Kaiba have books?' Mokuba looked up and nodded. 'Would he mind if I…?'

'Don't think so. It's upstairs, fourth room on your left.' he quickly returned watching the cartoons.

Of course it had been obvious that behind that door was a huge library. Kaiba wouldn't have been occupied with anything less. There had to be at least one interesting book. He began walking into the maze of bookcases and found a row of history books, or to be more precise; Egyptian history books. He let his hand dart out to grab one of them. After reading some of the back covers, he picked the one closest to the time he lived in and got back to the living room. Mokuba was still watching his cartoons and didn't respond when Yami sat back on the sofa.

The next few days passed, most of the time he was just reading or talking to Mokuba or sometimes even to Kaiba when he was up for it. As more days went by, he started to wonder if he should call Yugi-tachi. A whole week had passed and he was still there, meaning it wasn't a brief visit as he had thought it would be.

He was about to click the ''call Yugi'' button on Kaiba's laptop.

Minutes passed, but he couldn't bring himself to hit the button. He stared blankly at the screen for another half hour, suddenly the door opened and Kaiba walked in. He eyed him curiously for still sitting in the same position, without having called.

'Not going to happen, eh?' Kaiba said after a while.

'I just can't do it…' he shut Kaiba's laptop and put it on the table. He sighed and crossed his legs. 'You know what they say; the second time is always worse.' Kaiba didn't reply and sat next to him, intending to hear more from Yami. 'But, since I've already been here for a week and nothing has happened, I'm starting to think I will still be here for quite some time. On the other hand, it could change really fast…' he looked up to Kaiba with almost pleading eyes, hoping for some advice.

'Isn't there anyone who might know what's going on?' it could not be that _no one_ knew anything about this, right?

'I-I don't know…' Yami sounded hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he didn't know. Who was he thinking of? Who could possibly know or even be responsible for it?

'What about that crazy woman?' he raised a brow.

'What?'

'That crazy Egyptian woman and her brother who tried to kill us.' Kaiba crossed his arms. 'I don't think you can say you forgot about them, right?' Yami's eyes suddenly lit up an a small smile formed on his face.

'Marik and Ishizu! Of course! They'll know!' his smile was wiped from his face rather quickly. 'They live in Egypt, though…'

'So?' Kaiba seemed unimpressed by the fact that they lived on the other side of the ocean.

'Never mind.' he quickly corrected himself, of course Kaiba didn't see distance as a problem, considering his status. He'd already travelled the whole world, because of his job and appointments. He saw Kaiba grin.

'Believe me that's not a problem, at all.' he glanced over to Mokuba, who was surprisingly doing his homework. 'Next week is going to be an problem, though,' he mumbled absently. He did have a lot of meetings next week.

'Hm?' was Yami's response, he wasn't used to Kaiba mumbling to himself. He didn't reply and stared at the wall in front of them for a while. Then suddenly, he stood up and walked to the doorway, leading to his office.

'I'm leaving on Tuesday at five in the morning. Make sure you're ready, I won't wait.' Yami nodded and watched Kaiba retreat to his office. He sighed and decided to grab one of Kaiba's other books to kill some time. He heard Mokuba softly call out to him halfway across of the room.

'Yes?' when he looked around, he saw a pair of blue eyes looking up from a bunch of schoolbooks. He seemed to hesitate before continuing his question and looked down again.

'I was just wondering… Autumn break starts next week and I heard you were going to Egypt… Do you mind if I…' he trailed off, but his question was obvious. Now that he thought about it, where did Mokuba go when Kaiba had an appointment? Surely he wouldn't go with him, he had school, after all.

'Is that why you're doing your homework?' Yami grinned. 'So you can join us?' Yami found it cute. Mokuba, on the other hand, felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that he was so predictable. Luckily, it didn't seem to bother Yami, at all. In fact, he was smiling. Mokuba hesitantly nodded and he saw Yami's eyes lit up to match his smile. 'If it was up to me I would say yes.' Mokuba's gaze dropped to his homework again. He had thought Yami giving more resistance against his brother. Surely Yami had no intentions of getting Kaiba pissed off, he was providing him with a home and could kick him out on the streets anytime he wanted. Still, it was odd.

'I see…' the disappointment was clearly visible in his voice when he turned himself back to his homework.

'I'm sure Kaiba will let you go as well Mokuba, I'm just saying I can't change his mind if he doesn't.' Yami didn't doubt it, as long as they'd return before the end of the week.

'Or I'll send Roland home, then he is forced to take me with him,' Mokuba joked softly.

'I don't like him…' Yami said when he remembered his encounter with Roland the first morning.

'So I heard.' Mokuba laughed. The way his brother had put it was funny, especially because he himself had half laughed about it as well. Yami gave a short snicker and decided to finally get the book he was intending to read in the first place.

**Next chapter; soon (finally got a bit of inspiration :D)**

**Sneakpeak: ****"Get out." **_**Wait… What? **_**Confused Yami raised his brow. **_**Out of the kitchen? **_**He took a few steps backward so he was standing outside the kitchen. "I mean it, **_**get out!**_**"**


End file.
